


It's okay to be vulnerable

by Jintuh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bedtime Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, It's honestly nothing, Love Confessions, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, i hope you still like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintuh/pseuds/Jintuh
Summary: Jae comes home from his friends and Sungjin is there to comfort him





	It's okay to be vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjeparkian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeparkian/gifts).

> A fic where Sungjin tugs a sad (and sleepy) Jae in.

It was probably three a.m. when Sungjin woke up by someone walking around their dorm. As quickly as he could he scrambled all his bravery together and went to check. He was alone, right? With the three youngest members enjoying their free days and Jae would be sleeping with some friends. Right?

Sungjin put on the light of the hallway, not seeing anyone yet. All bedroom doors were closed and there wasn't any light on. The leader walked into the living room. It was completely dark. He put on the lights, revealing Jaehyung curled up on the couch.

"Hyung? What happened?"

"Nothing," Jae mumbled. Sungjin sighed deeply, sitting down beside Jae and carefully resting his hand on the older's back.

"Come on Jae, I see clearly there's something wrong. Just tell me about it?" Jae shrugged, curling even more into a ball. Sungjin shook his head. He was about to stand up and walk away again until Jae's long fingers snaked around his wrist.

"Stay."

"Okay." And so they sat in silence. It took a little time before Jae finally decided to speak up.

"I came out to my friends today and their reaction... It wasn't really positive." Jae carefully wiped away his upcoming tears. Sungjin let out a small oh, finally understanding what was wrong with his member. "I guess it's a stupid thing like- like it was a stupid idea to even think to come out. Who would do something like that, right? Right Sungjinnie?" Sungjin swallowed hardly.

"Don't think too much about it, okay? If they want to judge you just based on your sexual orientation, they're stupid. They're really stupid. Don't think it's your fault." Jae nodded a little and looked Sungjin into his eyes, a blush crept into the younger's cheeks.

"Thank you Jinnie."

"Y- You're welcome." His face only grew hotter when Jae carefully intertwined their hands. Sungjin needed to get out of this situation as quickly as possible. "You're tired, let's get you to bed-"

"I don't want to."

"You're tired hyung."

"We don't even have anything scheduled tomorrow! Sungjin!" Sungjin stood up and looked at Jae. He was just digging his own grave. He carefully placed one hand on Jae's back and the other on the back of his thighs. Jae's eyes widened as Sungjin scooped him up.

"Sungjin! Put me down!" Sungjin chuckled.

"Not yet Jaehyung. Not yet."

It was a weird thing, Sungjin caring for Jae like this, but Jae wasn't complaining. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed as Sungjin threw him a loose sweater to sleep in and some sweatpants. It took the older a little time to process that Sungjin was walking out of the room.

"Stay!"

"But- But you're changing?"

"Please stay." Sungjin nodded and looked at the floor as Jae changed into his sleepwear. He looked at Sungjin who was blushing heavily, making Jae giggle. "You can look again." Sungjin hummed a little and pulled the duvet over the older member who was slowly falling asleep.

"What did I say? You were tired." Jae pouted as he turned onto his side. Sungjin tugged him in and combed with his fingers through Jae's hair. It was the softest thing Sungjin ever felt.

"Sungjin?"

"Yeah?"

"It's cold," he whined. Sungjin looked around the room.

"I can give you another blanket and-"

"I want you to keep me warm." Sungjin felt his heartbeat stop. Without a word questioning Jae's request, he put off the lights and laid down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Jae.

"So, according to you, I'm going to do something very stupid right now, so you have to be quiet, okay?" Jae hummed. "I'm gay-"

"I knew that already."

"-And I really like you hyung." Jae giggled, turning around and kissing the younger's nose.

"Just shut up already. I like you too. Can we now please, please sleep." Sungjin nodded.

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble in between stuff... So uh- Just take it together with the small Starkid (Holy Musical B@man) reference


End file.
